devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OneTwoThreeFall
Service worker library? I have a library idea you could look into, based on your experience with service workers on Dev Wiki. Currently the wiki has 2 or 3 service workers, which seem to have avoided conflict somehow (do we deserve credit for that? :p). But in future, a local service worker on another wiki could conflict. The idea is to set up a single service worker "library": # listens to "commands" it is sent (a technique such as this could be used) # data could be passed through the library to create a self.importScripts call # when the new child service worker is ready, it could send a short "message" back This library will give us any failsafes and let more users use service workers. I have time to help on the idea, but can't start it off soon. What do you think? There may be things I've overlooked • speedy • ��︎ • • 08:24, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :I had started writing a reply with some ideas on implementation, etc. but while researching, I came across some info that throws a spanner in the works. Per spec, importScripts is only useable while the service worker is installing - once loaded, it'll throw a error. Both Chromium and Firefox had bugs that meant it worked anyway, but they're fixed in latest versions. This means that dynamic loading of scripts won't be possible (well, excluding some ugly hack like getting the script content via XHR/fetch and evaling it). :Considering this, service workers should be probably kept to bare minimum to prevent conflict - searching in the database dump for references to navigator.serviceWorker returns just GlobalChatJS.js and VanguardTools.js currently. :One solution could be to include service worker code for all scripts in a single page - not elegant, but would prevent any conflict. Each script would have to load this monolithic service worker, then send a message to the service worker to run the relevant code for that script. :(P.S. sorry for a late reply, I haven't had too much time lately to spend on wiki editing) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:45, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I appreciate the info. Making it work via eval would be kinda blegh - let's hold off on that. ::Perhaps this strategy for unregistering service workers would be effective, but again, it's not ideal. ::A monolithic service worker could be an acceptable option for Dev Wiki. It'd basically be something like DemoScripts. ::(I'll keep note of this conversation elsewhere and look into the idea later) ::• speedy • ��︎ • • 17:44, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Problems with the WikiaNavigationBarStyle CSS again Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to fix the CSS for the WikiaNavigationBarStyle style-sheet. Since the recent update to the global navigation bar has caused the style-sheet to not work the way it was intended to. And I'm having trouble trying to figure out how to fix it myself. Even with the archives via the Wayback Machine, and with developer tools, I'm still not managing to fix it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:51, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :Replied at Talk:WikiaNavigationBarStyle - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:42, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:27, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Requesting an unban from the Dev Wiki Discord Server Hey, would it be possible if I could be unbanned from the Dev Wiki's Discord Server? My Discord account is C.Syde65 and the current discriminator is #8072. I was banned sometime in May last year without warning, and I never intentionally did anything wrong. I was hoping that I would be able to be given another chance to prove myself. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:27, March 22, 2019 (UTC) MassNullEdit Not sure if it's related, but after your edit, MassNullEdit no longer shows up in MyTools, in neither my regular nor my bot account. I've tried a hard refresh, but it doesn't work. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:46, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :That's quite odd. The edit hasn't been approved yet so I doubt it's responsible, but I'm not sure what else would cause it to not load suddenly. Maybe try adding it to your importArticles list on your global.js page instead of separately importing it, as that'll force the cache to change. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 01:41, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Doesn't work. If it's not directly related to your edit, it still worked at least about 24 hours before that, but I made no edits to my js and nobody edit to the script page, so... --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:25, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::It's back now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:34, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Weird, I have no clue what would've happened but glad it's working again for you - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:58, May 3, 2019 (UTC)